Metroid Prime: Critical Disk Error
by Mr-Ace
Summary: It was just a disk error, nothing to be excited about. Not until we cleaned the game, put it back into the Gamecube, were nearly blinded by an intense light, and sent to a very dangerous world. ON DEEP HOLD, I am busy with a humor fic.


Metroid Prime: Critical Disk Error  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Point of View: Ben Wilson  
  
I felt like screaming. I, of all the people, got the freaking disk with the freaking scratch on it.  
  
But that's what happens when you rent games from Blockbuster.  
  
I was still going to put Metroid Prime into my Gamecube and try to play it, that was still worth a try. When I got home, my friend Mark Andrix was outside. I yelled to him, "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well, BEN WILSON, I was supposed to get picked up by you, but you decided to get the game instead. I walked here all the way from my house."  
  
"From your house? That's a long walk. You could have just called me." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah... oh well, I'm here now. What game did you rent?" he said casually.  
  
"Um, Metroid Prime." I said, trying to sound cool. The whole cool thing fell apart when I said "Um."  
  
"OOH, I played that! That one rules! Your this space bounty hunter called Samus and you go around on this alien planet called Talon Five and shoot stuff with laser beams, and missiles, and you can roll up into a ball like in Sonic and roll around and lay bombs, and... Ben?"  
  
I was inside, putting in the disk. "In here, Mark," I called out the window. "In my room. And by the way, I played it before too."  
  
I watched the few little credits to supporting companies and such, and then the title screen:  
  
Metroid Prime  
  
Press Start  
  
Mark walked in just then. Just in time to see me press start. The screen said "Critical disk error. Please remove the disk from your Nintendo Gamecube and check for scratches and dirt on the disk."  
  
Oh, how I was pissed. I knew the scratch to blame for this mess. Mike looked equally dissapointed. Obediantilly, I opened the disk trey and pulled out the disk and looked at the crack. It looked different now. Brighter. That was odd, to say the least. I put the disk back in after wiping it with a paper towel and pressed start when prompted at the title screen. I chose file C, the one at the bottom of the list of open files, and pressed start. The screen faded out to white.  
  
Mark looked puzzled. "That's not how it opened on mine. On mine, the camera looked around randomly, flew off, and it faded to black. And wow, that is a bright white, isn't it?"  
  
I glared at him. "Maybe it's just a fluke, dude. No biggie.  
  
Okay, he was frustrated now. "Whatever. Anyways, if you need help, ask me, cuz I'm farther than you in this game."  
  
"Whatever. I'd be farther than you if you let me borrow yours just a little while longer."  
  
By now we hadn't looked at the screen for about 30 seconds. We both looked at it at the same time and screamed as our eyes were blasted with an extremely bright light that made me feel like my eyes were being totally shredded.  
  
Then there was darkness.  
  
-----------  
  
Point of View: Third Person View  
  
Samus Aran sat calmly at the cockpit of the Hunter Class gunship, waiting for some work. After all, in the line of bounty hunting, there were always times when work was scarce, and a living was a hard thing to get. Especially when nobody needs help, and for that matter, just leaves you cruising around space really, really bored.  
  
Her alertness was back up to key when she heard a loud humming noise in the cargo room, followed by a zap and thud. She did a quick scan of the room before entering, and her ship's metallic, cold voice said cooly "Two medium sized mammal life forms detected.  
  
Samus grabbed a small pistol and stood at the doors entryway. She listened carefully and heard two voices coming from inside.  
  
"Uh, my head... I know my floor isn't that hard... HOLY ****!" said the first voice.  
  
"What, Ben... HOLY ****!" said a second voice.  
  
"See, Mark, I told you!" said the voice she know knew as Ben.  
  
"Where are we, anywho? How the crap did we get here?" replied the second voice, or rather Mark, from now on.  
  
"Um... door?" Ben said.  
  
"Um... open it?"  
  
"No, you open it."  
  
"When **** freezes over! OPEN IT!"  
  
"NO WAY! YOU DO IT!"  
  
"FINE! Have it your way!"  
  
Samus stood out of view, to the side, and waited for them to move in.  
  
The door creaked open, and in walked two teenage humans.  
  
"Hands up!"  
  
----------  
  
Notes from the Author:  
  
What dost thou thinketh? Please, good reader, I implore you. Do be so kind as to review this fanfiction. A most noble act that would be, indeed! The swifter the current of reviews, the swifter the income of these jolly good scriberies! Make haste now! 


End file.
